Unfair Love
by The True Bella Inside
Summary: Bella is left depressed and desperate for love, when her mother dies. Her good friend, Edward, is around and well they get drunk and sleep with each other. But poor Edward has a girlfriend. Will they fix what they did or fall in love? RnR please!


**BPOV**

Tears slipped down my cold cheeks. I closed my tired eyes. I could feel the chill wind hit my face, blowing my long soft brown curls in all directions. I was sitting on my knees, one of my pale hands placed upon a tomb stone. It was cold and lifeless. The average marbled stone. I was in a cold, eerie grave yard. The grass was wet and frozen. The wind was chilled, and brownish-red leaves flew around. The sky was a gloomy grey, and the clouds were hiding the sun from all the little children who just wanted to play. The weather was just like how I felt. I looked up to the sky. It was going to rain soon. I looked back down at the tomb stone in front of me. The words read:

_Renee_

_Beloved Mother_

_And_

_Wife_

_1966 – 2009_

I could feel more of my salty tears escape my eyes. I sobbed. My throat was sore and dry, from all the crying. That stupid stone meant nothing. That wasn't who my mother was. She wasn't just a beloved mother and wife. She was my best friend! Phil's best friend. She was loving and caring. She understood me. Oh how I missed her. I let another cry escape my dry, chapped lips. I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder.

"…Bella…come on, it going to start raining." My best friend Alice Cullen spoke softly to me. I knew her my whole life, her and Rosalie Hale, who we called Rose. Alice was a small, pixie like girl. She was very thin, yet surprisingly strong. She has perfect small features. She was almost as pale as me. I looked up to see her bundled in a warm black buttoned up coat. She wore a hair band in her deep black, cropped short hair. I stood up, after placing red roses on my mother's grave. I brushed my tears away. Turning around I saw Rose with her head down, looking at her feet. Her golden gentle wavy hair covering up her pale, red struck cheeks, and the rest of her face. She, like Alice had perfect feature. They were way more beautiful then me. I took their hands and we headed to the car to drive back to the house we shared. I looked out the window the whole time, watching the leafless trees pass by. I sighed; it had been a long day for me. My mother had died a couple of days ago, and today they buried her. A tear rolled down my cheek. I blinked a couple times to stop from crying.

"It's okay Bella, we all loved her dearly." Rose spoke softly to me, gently brushing my tears away. We arrived home. And for the rest of the day, we all cried our eyes out together. Me and my best friends. I couldn't ask for any one better then those two girls, I loved them like my own sisters. As long as they were with me, I could get through anything life brought my way. That night we all feel asleep together in Alice's room.

-*-*-*-

I woke up with a headache. I stumbled into the shower. I took a nice long hot shower, before I came back to the dreadful world we live in. After drying my hair and changing into jeans and a shirt, I headed down stairs. I saw Edward Cullen, Alice's brother, and Emmett, Rose's boyfriend, in our kitchen. I was good friends with them. Emmett was huge; he had lots of muscle like a weight lifter. He had dark, curly hair compared to Edward. Edward ran a hand through his messy bronze-colored hair. He was lanky, and less bulky then his cousin Emmett, but still had muscle and was well defined. They both had perfect feature like Alice and Rose, which made me feel un-perfect and ugly. Emmett had a slight tan, where Edward was pale, like his sister. Emmett's loud deep laugh brought me out of my thoughts.

"I mean come on, she didn't really say that, did she?" Emmett asked Edward. They seemed to be in a deep conversation, but stopped when they saw me. I smiled shyly at them, blushing a little when I looked at Edward. I had always a thing for him, but he had a girlfriend, of two years. Her name was Emily. And like them all, she was beautiful and perfect. She had long blond hair almost like Rose's, and she has light blue eyes. I could never compare to her. The more reason for me to hate her.

"Hey." I crocked. Emmett swept me into one of his bone-crushing bear hugs.

"I'm sorry Bells." He whispered, before letting me go. I gasped for air and smiled at him lightly, thanking him without words. Edward looked at me, before he lightly hugged me as well. I hugged him back, not wanting to let him go. He always made me feel better, like he was taking my pain away. I couldn't hold my tears in. I cried into Edward's grey shirt, he didn't seem to mind. He just whispered in my ear.

"It's okay baby." Edward's musical voice rang in my ear. Did I hear that right? I thought. I ignored it, he was just being helpful is all. I cried some more before I pulled away to brush the tears away. I turned away from them, so they wouldn't have to see my tear struck face.

"Sorry for the tear festival." I laughed lightly, turning back to meet their sad faces. They both smiled caringly at me.

"Its fine. We're all here for you, whenever." Edward smiled his crooked grin. It just made my heart melt. I bushed.

"So, why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Alice and Rose said we should do something fun tonight. That we should get you out of the house." Emmett grinned. I laughed, that's my friends for you. My sad thoughts were already slipping away. Maybe I could have a good, tear free day today.

"I'm fine with that." I smiled weakly. I was just hoping that I wouldn't cry tonight. Maybe I can forget how horrible life is to me, tonight. Wash it all away.

"You sure you want to go?" Edward looked at me worriedly. I nodded. He acted like a big brother to me sometimes. And I hated it. Why can't he act like a boyfriend to me? Stupid Emily! I cussed her out in my head while I smiled at him. Then the worse thing in my life just happened to walk into the room. She kissed Edward's cheek then turned to me, hugging me. I hugged her back, still cussing her out in my head.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I understand how you must feel. I'm here for you if you need me." She smiled at me, pulling back, taking Edward's hand. I cussed under my breath. No one heard me. I faked a smile. Edward kissed her hand, smiling at her and then me.

"Thanks Emily. I know, you're such a great friend." I lied through my teeth. She smiled bigger and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Edward softly placed a kiss on her forehead. I couldn't take it, so I walked away to my room, where I cried for the next couple hours, not letting anyone in. I cried not only for my mother, but for Edward as well. I had developed such strong feelings for him, that every time I was around him and Emily, it just broke my heart. I finally stopped crying about four hours later. I washed my face. It was dark now, and soon we would leave to go to 'The Club'. I changed into a bandage green tube top with black skinny jeans, the outfit Alice picked for me. Alice wanted me to wear angel spiked high heels, but I said no. She let it go, since she knew I wasn't in a happy mood today. Instead I wore black flats. Alice had straightened my hair, and had me wear it down. She did my make up as well, not that much though. Alice wore a short black stud strapless dress with black crossover platform heels, and Rose wore a dark grey tank top with black skinny jeans and black multi strip deva sandals. Once the make up and hair styles were all done with, we drove to 'The Club'.

"Now this is a night to party! Get your ass drunk or I will get you drunk!" Alice screamed as we enter 'The Club'. We laughed. She ran into Japer Hale's arms, Rose's brother. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. The funny thing was she was so short and Jasper was tall and lean. He had muscle like Edward and Emmett. He had Rose's hair, but more honey-colored. And once again he was perfect and beautiful like all of them. I looked around to see Rose and Emmett had started dancing, Edward was talking to Emily, and then there was Jacob Black. Jake and I were always close friends. I grew up with him. He had black, short hair. He had cut it during high school. He was beautiful too with his silky, russet-colored skin. His eyes were a dark brown. And of course, he was tall and muscular. He smiled at me, and gave me a hug. He was always like a big brother to me, but he always wanted more, and I didn't. Maybe I'll change my mind tonight.

"Hey Bells, I'm sorry about your mom." He pulled away, smiling at me. He was always caring and sweet to me. I had always liked the fact that he liked me more then a friend. I smiled back, thanking him, and blushing.

"I would like you to meet someone, Bells." He put his arm around a girl, shorter them him. She had fair skin and long straight blondish-brown hair. What amazed me was, her eyes. They were a soft violet. Wow, purple eyes, I thought. "This is Trinity, but call her Trin."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at her, I really was happy for Jake, but he did ruin any hope for me now. She smiled back. Jake laughed.

"Well you two are mostly quiet. Trin is a singer. She is going on stage soon." Jake laughed. She blushed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh, wow." Was all I could say. I wasn't really paying attention. I was watching Edward and Emily. Thinking of ways I could kill her, if I needed too. Oh how I wished Edward was mine and not hers. I was better, maybe not prettier, but still, looks don't matter. She was a slut, I decided. One day Edward is going to find out she was cheating on him. HA! I thought. I looked back at Jake and Trin. They had been talking to me, and I just nodded my head.

"Well, I go to go babe." She spoke to Jake. She kissed him, before disappearing.

"So, Bella. How are you?" He looked bored and as if he missed Trin already.

"I want to dance, so I'll talk later, okay?" I wasn't in a talking mood. He nodded and I drifted off into the crowd of pulsing bodies. They all were swaying to the music and I just joined. The air smelled of beer and smoke. The lights were dim, and the dancing crowd was growing bigger. People's bodies bumping up against you. Trin, all of a sudden, walked out on the stage, a mic in her hand. The music that was playing died down. People stopped dancing to look up at the stage, listening to what she had to say, wanting to dance to more music.

"Welcome to 'The Club' everyone! Hope you're enjoying your night. Well I have a song I'm going to sing for you! Here we go!" The music started to play and she began to sing into the mic, and one of her guy friends sang with her. People started dancing again.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

I looked around me. Everyone seemed to be enjoying this night. I wish I could as well. "Mind if I have a dance with you?" A velvet voice whispered into my ear. It sent shivers down my back, in a good way. Edward. Maybe I could. He took my hands and danced in front of me. I danced with him, swaying my hips.

**If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

I smiled at Edward, and he returned it. I couldn't see where Emily was and I didn't care. If she was dying some where, all the better. I closed my eyes, letting the beat of the music move through me.

**But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

I turned my back to him. He lightly put his warm hands on my hips, but stood away from me. It was dancing in a friendly way, meaning this dance was nothing to him, when I was loving it. I swayed my hips to the music, he moved with me, stepping closer. I smiled, and kept my eyes closed, enjoying this sweet moment. I ran a hand through my hair.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

**No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air**

I was in my own little heaven with Edward. I thought for a second that maybe he and Emily were over, but then I saw her dancing with Jake. Oh well, they will break up sooner or later. I turned to face him, moving closer, he just smiled and moved to the music with me. My hands were at my side, I wasn't sure what was okay to do and not to do with him, since he was with Emily and all.

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

I looked into Edward's beautiful green eyes. I wanted to know why he was dancing with me and not his tramp girlfriend. I melted at the sight of him. Why did he have to be so beautiful and perfect? Why did he have to tease me with his perfectness, and not give me some of the cake? I smiled at him.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air**

"May I asked why you're dancing with me?" I smiled. He looked into my eyes smiling as well. I loved his smile, so warm, so lovely. I thank God for making this perfect person in front of me, and then I hate the fact he isn't mine. He belongs to someone else. So wrong, so wrong.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

"Well I have something to tell you." He laughed.

"What is it?" I really wanted to know what this god had to tell me. Was it good news? Was I about to be the happiest girl alive? I really need to know, I moved closer, swaying my hips more, moving my hands to rest on his shoulders.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

"Emily and I are engaged." Edward smiled proudly. I was shocked. I had stopped moving. I stumbled back from him. My world was falling apart. Everything seemed to be spinning. The bodies of the swaying people were everywhere, moving so quick that they all became a blur together. Massed into one. I couldn't make out what Edward was saying to me. He came closer to me, and I stumbled back more. I couldn't breath. I couldn't believe what he just said. Was he trying to kill me?! I could no longer hear the music, or see the swaying bodies, or smell the beer-smoked air. I could no longer breathe. No air was coming in, and that's when I fainted.

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you like this story! :D Here are the sites for Bella, Alice, and Rose's outfits:**

.com/dorothy_perkins_black/set?id=7038413 - Alice

.com/touch_green/set?id=7067872 - Bella

.com/club_night/set?id=6789966 - Rose


End file.
